Monsters in the Night
by Chantastic4
Summary: Three years after Voyager crashes and the crew makes a home for themselves, they are invaded by a hated enemy. Oneshot


It was three years after Voyager crashed on an uninhabited planet. The sky was dark, threatening the small town built by the surviving crew with a storm.

Janeway was sitting in the living room by herself reading a book. "Can someone go get the trash cans?" she called when she heard footsteps on the stairs. The footsteps stopped and tried to quietly sneak back upstairs.

"Might wanna get them before it starts raining."

A sigh. "We'll take care of it," Chakotay replied. "Come on, Seven." He opened the front door, and closed it behind her. They walked down the stone driveway toward the two trash cans on the side of the dirt road. Dark grey clouds covered the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Sounds like a storm's coming," Chakotay stated as he pulled the big black one behind him. Seven handled the smaller yellow trash can and only nodded in response.

The two former Voyager crew members put the trash cans in their place beside the house and started up the deck stairs. Seven abruptly stopped in front of Chakotay, and he nearly ran into her.

She turned and said, "Do you hear that?" Chakotay listened hard, heard rustling and an unfamiliar soft whirring sound.

"It's coming from over there." Seven pointed toward a patch of woods at the back of the yard.

"Let's go see what it is," Chakotay said. They were walking toward the sounds when it started raining. Lighting split the sky, and thunder followed soon after. The odd sounds got louder and louder as they got closer.

Chakotay and Seven peered into the dark woods. Noises like footsteps crunching on leaves could be heard even louder now. "I don't see..." Chakotay cut himself off when he found himself staring into the face of a Borg.

"Run!" he yelled, racing after Seven through the rain as an army of Borg drones swarmed out of the woods, the street, the other yards.

Seven bounded up the stairs in front of him, slipped and fell on the wet deck. Chakotay tripped over her in his panic, and they both scrambled to get up. The Borg had almost reached the steps, and were getting closer.

Chakotay reached the back door, turned the handle; it was locked. They both banged hard on the glass door.

"Let us in!"

"Captain!"

Janeway casually walked into the kitched and smiled when she saw that they had locked themselves out. Chakotay looked back. The Borg were coming up the stairs now, and they looked ready to kill. Or assimilate.

"Hurry Captain!" Janeways smile turned into a look of confusion as Chakotay and Seven frantically yelled and all but smashed the door down. The Borg were halfway across the deck when Janeway finally unlocked and opened the back door.

Chakotay and Seven rushed inside, slammed the door closed, and locked it again.

"Captain, the Borg are out there!" Chakotay announced.

Janeways confusion turned to shock. A couple of drones ran into the door, started trying to barge their way in. The three humans moved into the middle of the kitchen. "How many?"

"I'm not sure."

"There were 28 in the section of the yard we were in," Seven said.

"When did you have time to count?" Chakotay gave her a look.

Tuvok appeared beside them. "What is all the commotion? I am trying to meditate." His eyes searched the kitchen. "Captain are you aware that there are Borg at the back door?"

"Yes, Tuvok. Get the weapons! Where is everyone else?" Janeway replied, opening the closet where they kept their stash of phasers and calling for the others. B'Elanna, Neelix, Tom, Harry, and the Doctor stampeded into the kitchen and jumped into action when they realized what was going on.

Everyone took a phaser rifle and a sharp knife, just in case, then got into position. Harry and B'Elanna stayed in the kitchen, crouched behind counters and a barricade of chairs. Neelix and the Doctor hid in the living room, prepared to ambush if necessary.

Tom and Tuvok covered the front room where the Borg were cracking at the windows, and Janeway, Seven, and Chakotay kneeled beside the stairs to the top floor, facing the front door.

Lightning flashed, followed by a boom of thunder. The lights flickered, went out, and the house was filled with shadows as the crew snapped on wrist beacons.

They all sat silently, tensely, listening to the rain pitter-patter on the roof and the loud repetitive bangs as the Borg tried to get in.

Suddenly the front door flew open, fell off its hinges, and crashed to the floor. A group of drones moved forward, and everyone in range began shooting. Red beams of energy crisscrossed into the crowd of Borg, slowing them down and killing them.

The first wall of drones dropped as they were blasted by the crews weapons, but they soon adapted. Their personal shields absorbed the energy shots and they continued forward.

Janeway, Chakotay, and Seven retreated up the stairs, the enemy following too close for comfort. Phaser shots and loud crashes could be heard from other parts of the house as the others fought for their lives.

At the top of the stairs, the three of them braced themselves as the Borg proceeded up after them. Chakotay tried a few more phaser bursts but the drones didn't even slow down.

Janeway struck the lead drones face with her phaser rifle, causing it to stumble backwards and fall into the others. They all crashed to the bottom of the stairs in a pile, but got up right away.

They began up the stairs again, reached the top. Chakotay tried to push them back down, but this time one wrenched the rifle from his hands, throwing him off balance.

Janeway rescued him, pulled him back from tumbling down the stairs. Seven slashed the lead drones throat with a razor sharp knife, and shoved it into the others. Chakotay jabbed the end of this rifle into the side of ones head, pushed hard to send it flying back down the stairs.

A drone with an arm attachment that looked vaguely like a chainsaw swung at Janeway. She jumped out of the way, blocking it with her rifle, which got sawed in half. She lunged when she rolled to her feet, sinking the sharp end of her severed rifle into the drones neck.

She yanked it out and kicked the dead one into the live ones. Chakotay dug his knife into ones belly, rolled to avoid getting his head chop off, and leaped back to his feet.

Still more Borg drones were flooding up the stairs, the red lights on their implants piercing the darkness. Janeway soared backwards from a hard blow across her face, and Sevens knife was ripped from her hand. There was no way to defeat them, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

Chakotay kneeled beside his captain, tried to help her back up.

Seven cried out then, causing both of them to look over, and two drones grabbed them from behind. All three of the former Voyager crew members were captured. The assimilation tubes sprung out of the drones hands, aimed for their necks.

"NO!" A voice from downstairs yelled. The drones stopped, lowered their hands, but kept a firm grip on their captives. "Not just yet."

The Borg Queen came into the narrow hallway where the battle had taken place and walked over to Janeway.

"I've been searching for you, Captain. For a very long time. Now I have finally found you." She smiled a nasty, evil smile. "I see I have lost some drones. But that can be fixed easily."

The Queen turned fast, lashed a hand out and impaled Chakotay with her assimilation tubes. He slumped to the floor at his captor drones feet, slowly beginning the transformation into a drone.

"No! Chakotay!" Janeway shouted, struggling to get away, trying to reach her first officer. She noticed her knife on the ground beside her left foot and wondered how she could get it to her hand.

The drone holding Seven dragged her toward them, and the Queen turned expectantly, ready to assimilate another one. Janeway slammed her elbow into her drones stomach, forcing it to loosen its grip on her.

She dropped to the floor and kicked out at its legs, knocking it over. She grabbed her knife, jumped back to her feet and lunged.

But the Queen knew. She whirled around, grabbed Janeways arm and threw her to the floor. The captain used her momentum to roll back into a standing position next to the drone holding Seven. She slashed its face with her knife and pulled Seven toward the stairs.

They hurried down into the front room, littered with dead drones. A fight could be heard in the kitchen, a battle of human against Borg. Janeway rushed in and looked around. All the rest of her crew were slashing, jabbing, killing the Borg while dodging most of the drones slow hits.

B'Elanna sat beneath the kitchen table, rigging a phaser rifle to randomly vary its phases. Janeway and Seven pushed past the battle to join the engineer. They set to work trying to help her, hoping this would defeat the enemies.

The sounds of the ongoing battle drowned out the storm, but occasional flashes of lightning could be seen through the windows, temporarily illuminating the kitchen.

"Almost finished...come on...there! That should do it!" B'Elanna announced, handing the new jury-rigged phase- variance rifle, set on kill, to the captain.

Janeway crawled out from under the table, taking cover behind an overturned chair, and fired. One drone dropped, then another as the phases of the energy blasts shifted and went through their shields. Janeway shot one after another until there were no more left in the kitchen, and everything became silent.

"Where is she?" Janeway asked, still crouched behind the chair.

The Borg Queen appeared at the entrance to the kitchen, and Janeway aimed her rifle.

"You might have won this time, Captain Janeway, but it won't be the last you see of me."

The phaser shot screeched through the kitchen just as the Queen beamed up. "Darn, I thought I had her that time," Janeway muttered, frustrated.

She stood from behind the chair, now noticing it was missing a leg, while B'Elanna and Seven crawled out from under the table.

"Doctor, Chakotay's upstairs. He got assimilated, but it's probably not too late to help him," Janeway informed the hologram.

"Yes, that is what I am _here _for, not to fight off an army of Borg!" The doctor exclaimed as he hurried toward Chakotay.

The rest of the crew split up to get the lights working and clean up the house. They burned the dead drones bodies, and Chakotay recovered quickly with no permanent damage.

Once the house was mostly clean, with the exception of two smashed doors, a few shattered windows, and many broken objects, the crew gathered in the living room. It was early in the morning by the time they got done, and everyone was tired.

"We fought them off pretty darn good!" Janeway said, curled up on a couch with a cup of coffee beside Tuvok.

"I think this calls for celebration," Chakotay replied, stretching out on a bigger couch and interfering with B'Elannas personal space.

"How?" Harry asked, lounging on a pile of pillows on the floor. A snore answered from the couch beside him.

"I think Neelix has a good celebration idea!" Tom told him as he sprawled out on the floor. Everyone agreed, then made themselves comfortable and fell asleep. Well, atleast they _tried_.

"Harry, share the pillows!"

"Shut up, Tom, I'm sleeping!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Pillow fight!"


End file.
